


A Demon’s Son

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [63]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Dark trying his best, M/M, disposing of a body, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Dark likes to protect what belongs to him, something that gets hard when one of the people close to has an appetite that needs to be sated.Warnings: Bim is a cannibal, that is the reason for the rating. I was not comfortable putting it at lower a rating when someone gets eaten and I give it more than a cheeky off screen disembodiment. So this is his first real meal. I don’t go into gory detail, but it is here. Bim is also young, since it makes sense to me that his carvings start young because that’s how the character rolls.
Relationships: darkstache
Series: Masks and Maladies [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	A Demon’s Son

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about because of a suggestion chatmeow9 on tumblr made a while ago and I had a follow-up idea to that prompt.

~::~ Fifteen Years Ago ~::~

Dark was a being of simple needs, most of his humanity had been ruthlessly tugged out of his soul so he was left to find his shallow happiness in the little things in life. Things like Wilford’s company, Bim when he was sleeping peacefully . . . and torturing those that had tried to destroy him.

The latter of which Dark was currently engaged in.

The man in front of him, who had kidnapped Bim and tried to ransom him directly to Dark, was lying on the ground, chained by the ankle to a metal stake in the center of the Manor’s former-wine cellar. When Dark had returned to the Manor all those decades he’d initially prepared it for whenever he would capture Marc so he could inflict the same torture that now held Dark and the twins in the hellish existence they were trapped in.

But over the past couple of decades, other unfortunate degenerates had met violent ends in the cellar in Marc’s place, and now Dark was using his torture chamber again.

_“We should cut another finger off,”_ Celine offered.

_“Let’s feed his leg to a hellhound,”_ Damien advised.

Dark chuckled a bit. Celine was normally more in control in their little torture chamber, but Damien could be enticed into the same violence, especially when Bim’s capture was so fresh in Dark’ mind.

Taking his sweet time in walking over to his victim, Dark grinned. He was on day two, and honestly he didn’t know how much longer he could fight the urge to just kill the human permanently. Harold, Dark’s newest victim, had long since lost his voice screaming and begging. He gave just broken sobs and whimpers.

His face somewhere in-between a furious snarl and a murderous smile, Dark picked the man’s head off the ground. “All you had to do was keep your filthy fingers to yourself. You would be safe in bed, instead of bleeding out on my floor.”

Celine suggested the idea of rats, something that Dark was inclined to try out, but he heard a knock at the bottom of the stairs.

“Darky? You busy?” Wil asked.

“Yes,” Dark ground his teeth together, but when he turned he saw Bim standing behind the reporter. The small boy was shaking. “What’s _he_ doing here?”

Dark dropped his victim’s head to stomp over to Wil. “Bim, you’re not—”

The Entity was cut off mid sentence when Bim practically threw himself at Dark. He was sobbing desperately, his little body shaking.

His distress startled Dark, usually Bim went to Wil for this. Dark ran at a much colder temperature, and while Bim had never developed a fear of him, Dark always knew Bim had a preference.

“Bim? Sunshine?” Dark’s tone softened considerably. “What’s wrong?”

Dark looked over at Wil, but the reporter shrugged, clearly concerned as well.

“I’m hungry,” Bim sobbed, his voice hoarse from crying.

“Didn’t you already eat?” Dark asked in concern before looking up at Wilford. “It’s past dinner time.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Wilford spat back, clearly frustrated. “By Joe, I haven’t lost all my marbles. He ate everything you left for him, even the asparagus and you know how he feels about that.”

Dark knelt down, gently trying to check Bim’s teeth, he believed Wil but he just wanted to check. Not that Bim was letting him and Dark had to use his aura to help keep him still. Dark saw evidence of food, but he shelved the reprimand to tell Bim to brush his teeth better for later. There was a more pressing issue, Bim’ teeth looked just a little sharper, at least his incisors and eyeteeth did. His back teeth were as flat as ever.

Bim’s increasingly angry struggles were matched with Harold’s moans and groans of pain.

Finally fed up with all the distractions that were keeping him from thinking, Dark took his aura off of Bim and slashed it into Harold. “Shut up! I’m busy.”

The aura cut across Harold’s side, making the man scream and whimper in pain. Dark was feeling vindictive, and feeding that dark urge for violence and to protect Bim from whatever was ailing him.

Bim let out a slight gasp, trying to stand on his tiptoes to peer over Dark’s shoulder to look at Harold.

Internally kicking and cursing at himself, Dark turned to look at Bim, “Let’s get you something to eat.

Looking back at Bim, however, Dark knew something was terribly wrong with the boy. Bim was trying to see past Dark, his nostrils flaring a little, the young boy’s entire irises had turned black.

“Sunshine?” Dark tried to lightly shake him but Bim didn’t seem to respond. “What’s wrong?”

Bim began to move past Dark, trying to take a couple steps towards the dying mobster. He was letting out a little sound that seemed far more animalistic. Dark was reacting before he could think, powered by his blue soul’s urgency to flee with Bim, but Dark just grabbed Bim with his aura, pulling him up.

“Wil,” Dark called over to the reporter, Wilford seemingly in some type of uneasy trance. “Get him out of here.”

Bim began struggling, trying to get to Harold, the noises he was making becoming more desperate.

“Here, Bim, let’s,” Wil tried to take him from Dark’s aura, but the struggles only became more violent. He turned his head and almost bit Wil’s hand.

“No,” Dark’s entire being was panicking, he began to hold tighter onto Bim, further preventing Wilford from taking Bim. “No. No. Why?”

“Dark, do you want me to take him or not?” Wil demanded in frustration.

Dark looked back at Harold and his mind went back to Bim eating human flesh in the warehouse. The Void had finally gotten it’s hooks into Bim, Dark’s worst fears had finally happened.

Pulling Bim away from Wil, Dark loosened his iron grip and Bim half spilled, half fell out of Dark’s arms.

“Wil,” Dark tried to control his voice. “Go and run Bim a bath, we’ll be up shortly.”

“Dark, what the devil‽” Wil demanded.

“Wil,” Dark softened his tone, he was already feeling drained, watching Bim walk over to Harold. “I’ll get him calmed down and grab him something to eat. Please run Bim a bath.”

The reporter glanced from Bim to Dark, then drew in a long sigh, “Fine, but I expect you to explain to me what’s going on afterward.”

“Of course, Wil,” Dark replied, secretly hoping in vain that Wil would forget that the conversation even happened by the time that rolled around.

With another begrudging final check that Bim was still okay, he stomped up the stairs.

Dark watched him go, a part of him wanting to hold onto Wil, to explain everything in the hopes that Wil wouldn’t be furious with Dark. That he’d understand that he still cared about Bim, even though his life had flown so far out of control that his head was still spinning. But Dark needed time to wordsmith the conversation out. He still was insanely attached to the madman and Bim wasn’t old enough to survive without Dark, Wil had proven that time and time again.

Now that Wil was gone, Dark pulled himself together and walked over to Bim, who heard his shoes step on the stone of the cellar and turned to literally growl at him.

“Bim, quit being so aggressive, I don’t want your quarry,” Dark huffed, trying to pretend he was colder to the situation than he was, instead of a ball of self-directed anger and panic about what he was about to let Bim do.

After a while, and Dark reluctantly taking a step back to give Bim some space, the boy seemed to calm down. He stopped growling and was just studying Harold. Dark could see the wild fear in the human’s eyes.

It was at this point, Bim seemed to not know what to do anymore, purely acting more on untrained instinct, than as if he actually knew what he was doing. Bim reminded Dark of a little tiger cub, pawing at a nearly dead bird, or a gazelle that had the last ounces of life. His little body was confused about what he was supposed to do, and so he just started pushing the gangster.

After Bim’s second uncertain push, Harold punched at him, his actions sluggish and weak. The Bim that would be hunting two months from now would be fast enough to react and push back, but Bim as he was now was just bowled over.

Dark heard a rather inhuman growl rumble out of him as he used his aura to pin the dying human down. Walking over, Dark checked over Bim. The boy seemed more surprised than anything else.

He glared at Dark, hands on Harold as if Dark was going to take him away again. It took some gentle coaxing, costing what felt like the tattered remains of Dark’s souls to help him because Bim was becoming increasingly frustrated and angry.

Bim didn’t really eat much, probably because of how small Bim was, and Harold died of shock before he finished. Bim had eaten meat a third the size of an average steak, and the man’s liver, before he stopped making animalistic noise and just leaned over, clearly drowsy. Dark was worried at first, especially when Bim let him pick him up without squirming or complaining.

“Bim?” Dark urged, Bim was getting blood on the front of Dark’s suit, but Dark’s apparel had suffered worse. The Entity started to walk away, leaving Harold to clean up some other time.

“Hmmm?” Bim hummed, blinking tiredly at Dark.

“You tired?” Dark asked, trying to check him over. Which Bim did complain about, a good sign in Dark’s book.

“Dark?” Wil asked, watching Dark walk up the stairs to the cellar, clearly still worried. The reporter was staring at the blood on both of them. “Is he hurt?”

“Not physically,” Dark answered reluctantly, stopping in front of Wil. “He’s been appeased.”

“What happened?” Wil demanded, scrutinizing Bim.

For a bit, Dark’s voice seemed stuck in his throat. He was . . . Dark could almost see Wilford ripping Bim from his arms and taking him away, blaming Dark for corrupting Bim.

While he panicked, Wil’s tone seemed to lighten up, “Darky, what happened down there.”

“Bim ate his liver,” Dark admitted, deciding to rip the band-aid off and get the fiasco over with. “He ate that man’s liver”

Wilford frowned, looking from Dark to Bim, and then back again. Dark just waited for the screaming to start, for Wil to leave.

The reporter’s mustache and upper lip twitched, reminding Dark of the Colonel in an achingly familiar way. “Well,” he finally said. “That’s certainly a strange thing, does that usually happen to kids?”

Dark stayed braced. “No, it’s because he’s mine.”

Wilford smiled, his mood becoming instantly cheerful, “Of course he is, Darkling. Whose else’s would he be? He got all his good looks from you.”

“Wil,” Dark hissed in frustration. “Your son’s cannibal.”

Wil tapped Dark on the nose affectionately, “No, he’s ours. See, I can do this all day too.”

“Wil,” Dark reprimanded. “Be serious.”

Wil chuckled a bit, gently taking the sleeping Bim from his arms. “I’ll get him cleaned up, he tends to fight you in the bath. Seems like he was quite the rambunctious handful for you.”

“He was just tired,” Dark defended, falling back into the old rhythm they had about Bim. “Make him take a shower, he’s too tired for a bath.”

Wil was already walking up the stairs, the Manor warping around them to suit Wil’s needs. “What kind of father do you take me for? Mine?” Wil jabbed back, rolling his eyes.

“I just don’t want to throw away the bed because there was blood on it, bag it all and send it to me,” Dark ordered, he could see the echoes of his blue soul trying to follow Wil, anxiety bubbling up in his throat.

“I’ve got this,” Wil boasted proudly, already heading towards the bathroom with, what was to Dark, exceedingly precious and delicate cargo.

Dark watched over Wil, too anxious or worried to leave Bim alone, guilt clawing at him. When Bim was in a fresh change of clothes, Dark with Bim’s blood blemished clothes bagged in hand.

Wil stayed with Bim at Dark’s request as the Entity went to clean up Bim’s meal. The little underworld prince was too new, too young to effectively clean up after himself. Another thing to add to the list of Dark’s growing concerns. Not only was Bim going to have to hunt other humans, but he was going to have to learn to clean up after himself or he’d be found by the police.

Dark sat in the cellar, death and gore still where he and Bim had left it, and another cigarette between his lips. The act of smoking soothing him even though the nicotine couldn’t. The Entity sat and thought about everything, staring at the lighter in his hands.

After what felt like not enough time Dark started to get back to work. He had an image to uphold and it wasn’t doing him any good to sulk in his own home. Using his phone, Dark located Google. Wanting to track him down for a myriad of reasons. To his great fortune the android seemed to be digging a shallow pit to hide his newest victim.

“Dark,” Google’s fans whirled a bit, “I’m a bit busy right now.”

Using his aura, the Entity copied the hole Google was digging and extended out his hand down into the hole, “Need a hand?”

The android paused in his digging before accepting the help and climbing out so Dark could finish his hole. “What happened?”

Wordless, Dark opened up a portal to silently dump the messy remains of Bim’s kill.

“Ah,” Google commented. “Usually you’re much cleaner than this.”

“It wasn’t my kill,” Dark commented, starting to drag Google’s victim towards the android’s pit.

Google seemed to be processing that, “Warfstache doesn’t chew holes in his victims.” His tone seemed more suspicious.

Dark didn’t answer him.

The two of them just stood there in silence for a while, Dark staring at the shallow graves, and Google staring at Dark.

The two of them stepped back, Dark shrouding them from view as they watched for over an hour, still quiet. Eventually wild animals took interest in the graves, aided by Google’s bait and Dark’s energy.

“It was Bim, wasn’t it?” Google finally commented.

Dark stayed quiet, his silence answering for him.

“So he takes more after your kind than Wil’s,” Google’s eyes finally returned to the graves.

“I had hoped he would take after Wil,” Dark admitted, trying to cover up his trepidation with boredom. “I was not planning on his appetite.”

Dark could feel Google staring at him again, and Dark tried not to look at whatever expression the android had on his face. “His _appetite_ ,” Google repeated, it was clear by his voice that he didn’t expect Dark’s admission. “Astounding, is his reaction common, or is it his partial-inhuman genetic makeup that causes a dietary change of this magnitude? Or do you—”

_Judgement._ Dark could practically feel it in the air. It finally got too much. “I don’t eat humans! Their body is made of filth and garbage, and I want no part of them inside me!”

Dark glared at Google, the android seemed to be watching him with the kind of stare he often gave a new subject, hungry for more knowledge and information. “Fascinating, so it’s uncommon then? And only after two days, I saw him tasting human flesh at the warehouse, but for such a small dose to trigger a reaction like this.”

Google was already bringing up his hologram screens, clearly trying to research Bim’s newly formed appetite. “Would Bim’s inhuman aspects still make this cannibalism? Or simply a predator and prey dynamic?”

“He’s too warm-blooded to not be human, he breathes and eats, and desires others’ company,” Dark sighed, leaning over to look at the screens now devouring Google’s attention.

“I comprehend,” Google decided, glancing over at Dark.

“I want whatever information you find on the matter, on my desk, I’ve heard that humans can carry parasites, I want a full list of those,” Dark ordered

Google’s left eyebrow shot up, “And you cannot use your computer because?”

“Because I don’t trust you not to look into my search history again,” Dark answered. “Besides, you’re right here, why use my work computer for that type of research when you are more thorough.”

“And if I refuse?” Google challenged, but Dark could see it was just for show. Google was already too eager for information, Dark didn’t need much to convince him.

“Well then I don’t need to share information with you,” Dark grinned, flashing his teeth a little. “Bim’s appetite will grow with or without your documentation.”

Google’s expression furrowed, “Fine, give me time to compile the information, and I expect to watch him feed.”

“Only if your information is useful,” Dark felt the itch to smoke again, he was going to have to do more to restrain himself. He couldn’t appear so vulnerable and exposed. It was bad enough that Google seemed to know he had an addiction, he didn’t need Ed or one of his lieutenants realizing that his cigarettes were more for show.

Dark was only powerful if he was the scariest thing in the room, and he had to be that to protect what he cared about. Marc had taken everything that the twins had once cared about, but it wasn’t going to happen again.

Once everything was taken care of, Dark returned Google to his workshop and Dark returned to work, cleaning up the cellar and then returning to his desk. Dark kept a close ear on Bim to make sure he was actually sleeping and not in danger.

Occasionally Dark would just watch Bim sleep, the little boy peacefully drooling, lightly snoring as he curled around a large teddy bear that Wil had gotten for him. The sight brought a smile to Dark’s face, wanting the world for the little boy, and if Dark wouldn’t give Bim the world he would force it to bend.


End file.
